


I Only Want To Be With You

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 50s!Klaine, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Blaine just wants to go to the dance with his boyfriend. Day 2 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I Only Want To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine AU inspired by the song “I Only Want To Be With You” by Dusty Springfield. I heard this song and immediately pictured 50s!klaine as high school sweethearts. I decided to play around with using lyrics as dialogue and this fic came about. Enjoy!

“Kurt-”

“Blaine, I really don’t know about this-”

“It’ll be fun!”

“Going to a school dance where we can be attacked by homophobic bullies and shunned by our peers? You call that a good time?”

Blaine sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was currently sitting in his bedroom with Kurt as upbeat music filled the space. How ironic, since their conversation was anything but upbeat.

“Not everyone is closed-minded-”

“It’s _Ohio_ , Blaine. Be serious.”

Blaine flopped back on his bed in frustration. What had started as an innocent conversation of Blaine bringing up the homecoming dance had turned their relaxing afternoon into an argument. Nobody besides the two knew that either was gay. Blaine was getting tired of going from spending a romantic evening with Kurt in the private of their rooms to keeping at least a foot between them at all times on school grounds. He was tired about everyone commenting on how they were ‘such great friends’ and how people would say they ‘wish they had the kind of friendship that Kurt and you got’.

Oh, if only they knew.

Blaine was tired of hiding, but Kurt was scared of what not hiding would mean for them. He was scared to come out of hiding and have their world come crashing down around them.

“Is it because of me?” Blaine worried. “Is it just that you don’t want to be seen with _me_?”

Kurt rushed over and grabbed Blaine’s face so Blaine was looking directly into his eyes. “ _No_ , Blaine. _Please_ don’t ever think that. I’m _crazy_ about you, about us. I never knew that I could be in love like this.”

“But you don’t want to go to the dance with me-”

“I don’t want to go to the _dance_ , with all of the other stupid people from school.”

“You don’t want to have the cliche high school experience of dancing in the gym with people who you won’t even remember in 10 years?” Blaine said teasingly.

“God, no. I’d rather spend my high school experience spending time with you.”

Despite Blaine’s efforts, none of his reasoning was working with Kurt and he was getting tired of having this argument. “Fine. Whatever. We won’t go to the dance. We can just stay in like we usually do.”

Kurt laughed humorlessly “You make that seem like a nightmare.”

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him down on the bed as Kurt squeaked in surprise. “As long as we’re together, honey, I don’t care.”

Kurt smiled and leaned in to give Blaine a chaste kiss. “You know I love you.”

Blaine pulled back. “I know, and I love what we have. It’s just...Why can’t I take my boyfriend to the Diner for a date or go dancing and not get judged for dancing ‘too close for just friends’?” He pulled Kurt in by the waist and leaned in until his breath was ghosting along Kurt’s lips. “Why can’t I go to the drive-in and see a movie with you and do unthinkable things to you in the backseat?” He pulled back and flopped back onto the mattress. “Why can’t we split a milkshake?!”

Kurt snorted. “You’re so cheesy.”

“I can’t help it. When I’m around you, all I want to be is cheesy. I want to jump onto furniture and sing love songs.”

“And split milkshakes,” Kurt added.

“And split milkshakes,” Blaine agreed.

Kurt sighed deeply. “You know I want all of that for us too. If there was any way we could, I would buy a tux in a heartbeat,” he laughed lightly. “I would rent the whole damn limo if it made you happy.”

“But?”

“But,” Kurt sighed again. “Lima, Ohio doesn’t exactly see love the way it should be. If any of the jocks found out we were gay, you know we would be lucky to escape alive.” His face turned grim. “Let alone the fact that we would be disowned if our parents found out.”

Blaine put a hand on Kurt’s arm in a comforting gesture. “You don’t know that they would disown us.”

Kurt grimaced. “I don’t think I’m brave enough to find out,” he turned to look at Blaine. “At least not while we’re in high school and don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Blaine leaned in to give him another kiss. “It’s only another 2 years and then we can escape this nightmare.”

Kurt hummed in response. “Run away to New York. Find a gay community and never leave.”

Blaine gave him one last kiss. “Dream of the day when we won't have to tell people that we’re ‘just roommates’. The day when we can finally dance together.” Blaine sighed in defeat. “I understand why you can’t. I just wish things could be different.”

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine as he felt his resolve crumbling. “I swear, ever since we met, you’ve had a hold on me.”

Blaine jumped up excitedly. “Does this mean you’ll think about the dance?”

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand. “I still don’t think that’s something I’m ready for, but I’m not opposed to a drive-in one night or maybe our own homemade version of a Diner.” He reached for Blaine’s hand. “And I would not be opposed to giving you that dance right here.”

Blaine smiled brightly and grabbed Kurt’s hand as he pulled Kurt close to him.

They started to twist along with the music and spin around each other laughing all the while.

_I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we’re together, honey, I don’t care  
'Cause you’ve started something  
Oh, can’t you see?  
That ever since we met  
You’ve had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you_

Soon, they were giggling together and were less dancing and more embracing each other.

_I said no matter, no matter what you do  
I only want to be with you_

Kurt looked down as he leaned his forehead against Blaine’s. “I know that it isn’t the easiest, being with me. You could have a much easier time just pretending to be straight and choosing to go for one of the cheerleaders-”

Blaine cut Kurt off with a kiss. A kiss that was just for them, just like their love. No one could touch it, no one could tell them it was wrong, because it was perfect.

As they separated, Blaine whispered, “Nonsense. I only want to be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves!
> 
> Day 2 done! I'm loving this challenge so far, it's been a really fun exercise for me as a writer to just go with my first instinct and see what works. My goal is to play around with some more tropes during the next 2 weeks, so please feel free to let me know which ones you wanna see!
> 
> As always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
